


Love You All the Same

by LesboDyke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Abuse, Ageplay, Bedwetting, Bonding, Childhood Trauma, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Healing, Incest, Infantilism, Mommy Issues, Multi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has a problem, she's had it since Childhood. Snow happens to find out and isn't as disgusted as Emma thinks she'll be. Rated for later Chapters. THIS FIC HAS BEEN ABANDONED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Midnight Accident.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MasFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasFawkes/gifts).



> Just a set up chapter, nothing much happens but it's important!

“Not again!” Emma hissed to herself as she sat up in bed, hating herself entirely as she swung her legs out from the blankets, quickly stepping out of the disgusting, sopping bottoms.  
She pulled a face and dropped them onto the sheets before stripping them from the bed and bunching them up, dropping them onto the floor carefully so the wet patch is facing up as she leant down to pat the mattress. Yup, it'd seeped through into the mattress too. She couldn't flip it again... So she was stuck basically.  
With a heavy sigh, she turned her attention back to the fixable problem. Her sheets.  
Wrapping herself in her robe, she scooped the sheets back up, shuddering in revulsion as her hand made contact with the stinky, wet material, but she choked it down and hurried through to the bathroom. She couldn't use the washing machine, someone would hear, they'd wake up. Nope, bathtub and then lay them out under her bed till they were dry or she could sneak them into the dryer. It was a routine she knew well, one she'd followed through most of her childhood.

She'd gone years without a proper string of accidents. Of course there'd been the odd times when she'd been stuck somewhere, or she'd had a nightmare, but they were one off's and she'd managed to talk herself out of most of the self-loathing that came along with them.  
But after the curse broke, it'd been two weeks and every night she woke up in the same state and she'd taken to her old habit of carrying about three spare pairs of pants around with her, leaving spares at the Sheriffs station as well, just in case. And she kept having to use them.  
God she hated herself.

Running the bath as quick, but silently as she could, she dumped the sheets and pyjama pants into the tub, submersing them into the water with a quiet hiccup, finally letting her true hatred through in the form of tears.  
She hated Hated HATED herself and what she did.

Shame wasn't even the word.

Grabbing her soap from the edge of the tub she started to scrub the stained sheets, her shoulders shaking as she cried, her tears splashing into the now full bathtub.  
She didn't care that the water was scalding hot, nor did she care that it was hurting her.  
All she cared about was removing the evidence of her perceived crime from the sheets she'd been bought.

God they were right, they were all so right, she was worthless, always taking from others and never giving back, destroying the nice things she was given. Why would anyone want someone with no control. They wouldn't, no-one would. That's why she can never let Snow know, or Charming. They wouldn't want her either.

Her crying increased till she was sobbing viciously, still scrubbing at the sheets with hands red raw from the heat of the water and the movements filled with friction.

Snow stirred, something in her gut told her something was wrong and she needed to wake up.  
Granted, it took her some time, sleep was her welcome friend much of the time, but slowly she extricated herself from her slumber. When the noise hit her ears she shot up and was out of the bed so quickly she forgot she wasn't actually dressed. Turning back on her heels, she quickly pulled on a loose t-shirt and shorts before racing to where she heard the noise. The bathroom.

The light was on as Snow gently pushed through the door, not wanting to startle Emma. It had to be Emma, Henry was at Regina's and Charming was sleeping still, so unless they had crying night goblins, it was Emma.  
And she was right, Emma was hunched over the bathtub, scrubbing something and sobbing.

“Emma...?” Her voice is soft, but still Emma starts as if it were a gunshot, whipping her head round.

“I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't... I'm sorry I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me I'm sorry!” It becomes a Mantra, the repetition of apology and pleas for Snow not to be angry with her, the tears streaming down her face, her arms bright red from the clearly too hot water.

Snow dropped to her knees next to Emma and gently pulled her arms from the water, wincing at the feel of the scalding liquid.  
“Oh Emma, it's okay. It's okay. I'm not mad, tell me what happened.” She soothed, wrapping her arms around her frightened child and holding her close as she kept crying.  
Sneaking a glance in the bathtub and seeing the sheets she let out a shocked gasp, which only caused Emma to sob harder and try to pull away.

“No! Don't, I'm dirty, don't, I'm sorry, please don't be mad, I'm sorry.” She rambled as Snow held her closer still.

“Emma it's okay. Shhh baby, don't cry, it's okay, I'm not mad, I love you.” She soothed in time with Emma's babble, rubbing her child's back and rocking with her gently until finally, after long minutes, maybe more, Emma's sobs subsided into gentle sniffles and Snow gave her a gentle smile, first wiping her child's tears and then her own.  
“Come on, lets get you back to bed Emma...”

“Can't... soaked the mattress...” She hiccups again and the tears start up once more, though Snow does her best to keep them dry, wiping them gently

“You can sleep in Henry's room for tonight.” She soothes gently “I'll stay with you, it's okay Emma.” She assures, standing and helping Emma to her feet, making sure to keep an arm around her baby at all points. Emma doesn't complain, in fact she welcomed someone who wasn't disgusted, wasn't abhorred by her lack of control, who still wanted to touch her, who wanted to help her.

Settling Emma between the sheets, Snow lay with her, wrapping her in a tight hug and whispering soothing words into Emma's ears until sleep took both Mother and daughter, almost entirely in sync.


	2. The next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charming wakes up on his own and they all have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I told you I'd get it up before christmas!

Charming awoke alone, frowning slightly at the lack of wife atop his chest, he sat up, listening carefully for any sounds. He swung his legs out of the bed, grabbing the small dagger he'd taken to keeping on the bedside table he proceeded through the new house. He glanced in Emma's room, nothing... no sheets on the bed? He frowned and continued through the house. Noting the bathroom light was on, he glanced in to find a full tub, but still no people. He frowned deeper and headed through to Henry's room, his frown transforming into a broad grin when he saw his Wife and his Daughter cuddled tightly together on the single bed. His smile dropped a little the closer he got. He could see Emma had been crying, Snow too, and the death grip Emma had on Snow's shirt told him something big had happened, and without him. A smell hit his nostrils after a moment and his face involuntarily scrunched up as he recognised it.

Crouching, he gently shook Snow's shoulder, smiling at her familiar grumble at being awoken before she blinked herself awake, turning to glance at Charming with a soft, sleepy smile.

“Hey... sorry, Emma had a...” She paused “What's that smell?” She sighed and kissed Emma's head “Oh baby...” She whispered gently “I think Emma has a problem... This happened last night and I found her in the bathroom, scrubbing her hands red raw over her sheets in tears.” She sighed again as Emma shifted, seeming to slowly wake up.

“Huh?” Emma's voice sounded quietly, weaker than usual, not the voice of the strong woman they know, but the voice of a frightened child.

“It's okay Emma, you had a little accident, but it's okay. We need to get you cleaned up though.” Emma let out a hiccup and Snow could tell the tears were coming again. Quickly she cupped her face.  
“Emma, it's okay. We're not mad.” She said firmly and Charming nodded from behind her. Upon spotting her Father, Emma lets out a strangled sound and bolted out of the bed, tumbling to the ground and trying to run away.

“No! No I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, I'm sorry...” Charming felt his heart break as he crouched, scooping Emma into his arms as she kept repeating herself. He ignored the dampness seeping through his pants legs as he held her to his chest, watching as Snow quickly stripped the sheets from the bed.  
Once Snow was gone, David sighed and turned Emma's face to look at him.

“Emma...” He sighed and rested their foreheads together. “Emma I'm sorry... I didn't mean... when we sent you away...” He sighed as she clutched at him. He couldn't help himself as he pressed his lips to hers.

She stiffened and pressed against his chest, but didn't pull away. A sigh sounded from behind them and Emma jolted away quickly, fear evident.

“Honestly Charming, I'm gone five minutes.” Snow scolds, crouching before them and brushing Emma's hair from her face.  
“Come on Emma, lets get you in the Bath and we'll explain.” She said gently, helping her to her feet.  
David couldn't look ashamed as he stood, waiting till Emma and Snow were out the room till he stripped off his pants, leaving him in his boxers, setting his pants in the wash with Emma's sheets.

By the time he reached the bathroom, Emma and Snow were in the water together, Emma bright red in the face, and she only got redder when Charming entered the room and sat on the edge of the toilet.

“Emma...” Charming started and she jumped with a quiet whimper. Snow rubbed a soothing hand over Emma's stomach gently.  
“Emma we've wanted to talk about this for a while...” He said gently, reaching to touch her arm. She let out a squeak of fear and surprise before slowly relaxing again.  
“We're sorry we never got a chance to raise you as a child... but we've been researching ways to recapture that. And talking, a lot, about the way we feel, both of us.” Snow nods and keeps rubbing Emma's stomach gently, feeling the muscles ripple under her touch as she turned her head to look between Snow and Charming.

“What do you mean?” She asked, biting her lip in slight worry. Charming offered Emma a smile as Snow spoke, directly next to her ear, in a quiet voice.

“We mean, Emma...” Her voice caused a shiver to run through Emma, though she wasn't entirely sure as to why.  
“That you're a very attractive young lady. And we missed out on a lot with you.” She says before sighing at Emma's confused expression and simply leaning forward to press their lips together.

Emma wanted to fight, she knew she shouldn't be doing this but she couldn't help herself as she kissed Snow back hungrily, barely starting as Charming brushed his hand over her arm, though Snow didn't let Emma pull away for long, already loving her daughters lips, though she'd known she would from the very beginning.

“Bedroom?” Charming asked with a grin, knowing already that Snow wouldn't be able to wait. Snow pulled away to cup Emma's face gently, silently asking if it was okay. When Emma nodded, Snow let out a quiet squeal, hopping up and out of the bath so quick that half the water ended up on the floor.  
With a chuckle, Charming helped a still slightly shell-shocked Emma out so they could follow his silly wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut should hopefully come in the next chapter!  
> Comment & Kudos please~!


	3. Fun time in Bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys.  
> This is my first time writing smut that involves a guy (& a penis) so it became a bit of a challenge. Hopefully now I've got it out the way I can update quicker.

By the time Charming got Emma dry and into the bedroom, Snow had paced back and forth between the two rooms at least five times.  
Finally, Charming caught her by the arm and pulled her close, kissing her lips gently.  
“Calm down Snow.” He urged, not wanting to worry Emma too much with how excitable Snow got.  
Emma was hovering nearby, playing with her fingers nervously, unsure as to whether she should cut in, head to the bedroom or leave. So she stayed rooted to the spot she was in, her nerves fluttering in her stomach till they weren't really butterflies any more. They felt more like Hornets.  
As if she sensed her daughters hesitation, Snow pulled away from Charming and turned to Emma, extending a hand gracefully and offering the frightened girl a smile.

“Come here.” She urged, her smile broadening into a grin as Emma took a step towards her, taking her hand with shaking fingers. Snow squeezed the hand gently as she tugged Emma closer again and brushed her hair back from her face.  
“It's okay Emma. You don't have to do this if you don't want to.” She could tell the statement was a new one to the blonde's ears considering the way she looked back and forth between her parents as if expecting one of them to contradict it. Slowly she nodded again, biting her lip before speaking.

“I want to...” Her voice was quiet, but it rang with a tone of confidence around the three of them. Charming's face split into a grin as well as he wrapped an arm around Emma's waist, pausing a second before lifting her up and starting to carry her towards the bedroom and the inviting king sized bed. She let out a squeal of shock and wriggled slightly till he secured his other arm beneath her knees. Snow trotted behind them, practically bouncing as she did. Emma chuckled quietly as she watched her Mother, unable to deny that her enthusiasm was most certainly attractive.

David set her down gently, clambering on one side as he tugged his t-shirt off, leaving him in just his boxers, both girls still naked from their bath. Not giving Emma chance to get nervous again, he turned her face to press a gentle kiss to her tantalising lips. She kissed him back with ease, seeming to melt against his body, though there was still space for Snow to slide her hands between them, her thumb and index finger easily finding Emma's nipples and giving them a gentle pinch and a slight pull. Both of them marvelled in the quiet whimpering noise Emma made at the slight pressure, which of course spurred Snow on to squeeze slightly harder, transforming the breathy whimper into a solid whining noise from the back of the girls throat.

“You're so beautiful Emma.” Snow whispered into her ear as David resumed their kiss, not allowing Emma chance to complain about the statement, though he knew she wanted to. Snow didn't stop talking there though.  
“I used to imagine what it would be like to have you, back when I was Mary Margaret.” At this David felt, rather than heard, Emma let out another whimper, though Snow was simply palming her breasts at this point.  
“I always thought you'd be quiet in bed... But of course I'd want you to scream.”

David could feel his wife's words affecting him in the best of ways, his cock, already semi hard, twitched slightly under the material of his boxers. Emma was wriggling slightly as well, as if she was uncomfortable. He broke their kiss and descended himself down onto her neck, barely biting at all, though this seemed to bring out whines of frustration. Snow didn't like being bitten that much, though it barely took that much to mark her, so he never complained. Emma, it seemed, preferred teeth, as was proven by the fact when he actually did bite her properly, she threw her head back and let out a quiet moan.

He caught Snow's eyes over Emma's shoulder and she blew him a kiss, which made him smile. He was distracted enough that he didn't notice Emma's hesitant hand until it pressed against the skin of his lower abdomen, making him jump. She pulled it away like it'd been burned, her cheeks flaring up red as she turned her head away so not to look him in the eye.

“It's okay.” He soothed, cupping her face and turning her back to look at him, smiling gently.  
“It's okay. You can touch.” He assured, taking his hand in his and bringing it up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss to the back of it before placing it back where it had been before, unable to stop the soft shiver that ran through him at the feeling of her touching him.  
She simply rested her hand there as Snow continued to lather attention on her breasts, her lips placing gentle, featherlight kisses on Emma's shoulder.  
Slowly, ever so slowly, her hand started to move. First she simply brushed it from side to side, before she switched to dancing her fingers over the skin, both of these tactics making his muscles ripple and jump beneath his skin.  
She turned her head away so that she wasn't looking at Charming as she slid her hand down further to cup him through his boxers, biting her lip when she felt how hard he was.  
He barely managed to hold in the groan, terrified of scaring Emma away again. As Snow nipped at Emma's shoulder, she squeaked and squeezed Charming and then he couldn't hold it in, letting out a low groan.  
Emma glanced over at him, her expression slightly curious and mostly aroused as she squeezes again, testing to see if it works twice, which of course it does.  
Quickly Emma turns her head away again, biting at her lip as she wraps her fingers around his length, slowly starting to pump.  
She focused her attention on Snow's hands on her skin, revelling in how soft her mothers fingers were against her breasts as she pinched and palmed. She focused on that, rather than the warm organ in her hand. It was easier that way, she could pretend it was something else.  
Charming groaned again as Emma let out another whimper, Snow's fingers becoming more relentless as they tug and pinch harder, as if she knew that Emma needed distracting from what she was doing.  
Almost without her knowledge, Emma's hand started to move faster, making Charming bite at his lip in an attempt at control.  
Upon noticing the look on her husbands face, Snow grinned that impish grin that always made Charming's knees weak.

“I think that's enough of that.” She whispered to Emma, causing her hand to retract again and rapidly as she whipped round to blink dumbly at Snow.  
“I think it's time for you to be fucked Emma.” She smirked again and Emma's mouth dropped open like a gaping fish.  
Charming moved away, quickly grabbing a condom from the drawer. Since they'd been planning this for a while, they'd stocked up on what they'd need.  
“Lay back.” Snow urged, easing her down so she's laying back on the bed, her head cradled on Snow's lap, allowing her mother to run her fingers through her hair, which helped keep her calm.

“Are you sure?” Charming checked as he hesitated next to her, one hand gently stroking at the skin of her stomach. Emma swallowed thickly but nodded again.

“I'm sure. I want to.” She said, her voice barely trembling, despite her obvious nerves.  
Charming offered her a reassuring smile as he moved to hover over her, kissing her again and easily getting lost in her lips, feeling her relax beneath him as he lined himself up carefully.  
He broke the kiss, lifting himself up so that their eyes were locked as he slowly inched himself inside of her. She barely tensed, though she did bite her lip, causing Snow to start humming quietly, determined to keep her calm. This was all about Emma, about making their baby feel loved and happy again, not about them.  
Charming eased himself all the way into Emma before pausing, stroking her face with one hand.

“Okay?” He checked softly, waiting for her permission to go further. She nodded, biting her lip and smiling up at him shyly. The sight made his heart melt as he brushed a hand down the side of her face gently, his fingers knocking against Snow's as she combed through Emma's bright hair.

Carefully, keeping his eyes on Emma's face to make sure she was okay, Charming started to move his hips, thrusting into her slowly, groaning at the feeling of her, so warm and wet. Her back arched as he started to pick up the pace, his hands gripping at her hips carefully, pulling her closer to him. He responded to her as she let out quiet gasps and moans, her hips slowly beginning to move, matching him thrust for thrust.  
Snow lowered her head, starting to whisper in Emma's ear with a smirk.

“You look so beautiful like this Emma. So perfect. So needy. Do you like it?” She asked, smirking wider as Emma nodded eagerly, letting out another moan.  
“Yeah? Do you wanna cum on his cock?” She asked, watching as Emma's face flared up a violent red as she nodded again. At hearing the whisper, and seeing Emma's reaction to it, Charming picked up the pace, his grip on her hips tightening as he sped his thrusts up yet again, now slamming into her, moaning and groaning to match her own moans and whimpers of pleasure.  
Snow reached a hand down, pressing her fingers to Emma's clit, starting to rub circles, nice, slow, languid circles, watching Emma cry out as she leaned down to whisper again.  
“Cum for us Emma. Please?” As if she'd been waiting for the request, Emma let out a long, drawn out moan, her back arching neatly off the bed as her orgasm hit.  
Charming let out a moan of his own as he felt Emma's inner walls pulse around his length and barely a moment after Emma came, so did he, stilling inside her as he did so.  
Snow watched on with a soft smile, unable to tear her eyes away from watching the two people she loved the most cum together.  
It was simply beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hope you all liked it! Comment & Kudos away guys~!


	4. Time for Breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo I'm on a roll~!

They lay together after Charming had disposed of the condom, the three of them curled together, Emma in the middle trying to hide her shakiness.  
Snow brushed her lips lightly over her daughters, not even really trying to kiss her, just trying to soothe her. It seemed to work slightly as she brushed a rebellious blonde lock back behind her ear, noting with an inner smile that Emma shivered a little differently at the contact to her lobe.  
One of Charming's hands was rubbing gently at Emma's stomach, trying to help her relax, though he didn't think it was working.  
It must have been doing some good though because after a moment Snow peeked up over Emma's head with a slight smile.

“She's asleep.” She told him in a quiet voice and the two shared a quick kiss over their daughters head.

“She took it surprisingly well.” Charming commented as they broke apart and Snow nodded with a smile, unable to help herself as she brushed Emma's hair back again.  
Charming watched on with a fond smile, having never expected things to turn out this well. After all, Emma was... well damaged seemed the only applicable word, despite the fact he didn't want to think of her like that, but with her being so damaged he hadn't thought she'd take the idea of sleeping with the two of them so well. Though, of course, it wasn't just sex they wanted and he just hoped she took the thought of a relationship with them as well as she'd taken this, though he was sure she would.

The phone ringing made them all jump, though Emma just rolled and buried herself in Charming's chest, leaving no argument as to who had to answer the obnoxious ringing machine.

Snow huffed and pouted as she rolled out of the bed, pulling on Emma's shirt, which was baggy on her smaller frame, before heading out the room.

Five minutes later she returned and grabbed a pair of pants from the dresser.

“It was Red, something happened and she needs me.” Snow sighed as she buttoned up her trousers, running her fingers through her short hair.  
“Sure you'll be okay?” She checked, almost not wanting to leave. Red needed her, she knew she had to go, but she didn't want to leave Charming and Emma, not so soon after this development. Charming just nodded, smiling at her.

“We'll be fine, I promise. Go help Red, tell her we said hello.” Snow nodded, kissing Emma's head and then Charming before leaving.

It was ten minutes later that Emma woke up, shifting slowly and rubbing at her eyes sleepily, grumbling and trying to burrow further into Charming's chest before getting frustrated that she couldn't.  
“No!” She huffed quietly and Charming glanced down at her with an amused smile, dropping a kiss to her head, thinking her just tired.

“No what Emma?” He asked, humouring her. She shifted back to blink up at him, her eyes big and round as she stared at him as if it was the first time she'd ever seen him.

“Daddy?” She asked hesitantly and Charming felt his heart give a thump. He nodded, still smiling stupidly.

“Yes Princess?” He asked as he stroked her hair away from her face. Her lips split into a bright grin as she flew forward to hug him, her face once again pressed into his chest as she repeated the same word over and over.

“Hey, careful or you'll give me a bruise.” He said, his brain finally noticing the difference in her speech. She didn't sound like she normally did. In fact, she sounded almost childlike.

She let out a shocked gasp as she pulled away, her bottom lip wobbling slightly as she blinked up at him once more, those big eyes filling with tears.  
“Dowwy!” She cried out, still looking horrified.

_Dowwy? What on earth... She sounds like a child!_ David realised after a moment. He didn't know what to do, so his instincts took over as he cupped her face gently, running his thumb across her cheek.

“It's okay Princess, Daddy's tough, he can take it.” He smiles at her before kissing her forehead.  
“Are you hungry?” He asked, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Was there anything wrong with her? What was going on with her, he needed to know.  
Her face lit up as she nodded, her momentary upset already seemingly forgotten. She moved quickly, but clumsily, off the bed, bouncing once she was stood. Charming laughed slightly as he stood too, pulling on a pair of Boxers and grabbing a shirt for Emma.  
“C'mere, lets get this on you.” He say, holding the shirt out towards her. She eyed him before letting out a giggle.

“Catch me!” She called, taking off out the door. She ran slower too, he noted. Deciding to humour her, he began lumbering after her, growling playfully. He could hear her squealing as she ran and his grin widened.

“Oh where oh where could my Princess be?” He asked, though he could clearly see her hiding behind the counter, her feet sticking out the side and the top of her head also visible.  
“Is she... behind the couch?” He said, pretending to check behind there, since he could see her watching.  
“Nope... Is she... behind the curtain?” He pulled it back quickly as if he thought she could be there. He pouted slightly as he stood in the middle of the living room, knowing she could see him.  
“Oh no! I've lost my Princess... Oh no, now who will I make breakfast for?” He mimed crying, rubbing at his eyes and sniffing, watching her carefully. She popped up from behind the counter pretty quickly.

“Am here Daddy! No cry! Dowwy!” Charming almost instantly felt terrible. He'd made her feel bad again, crap he was bad at this, he thought as he held his arms out wide.

“There's my Princess! C'mere and give your Daddy a hug!” She raced round, nearly tripping as she hugged him tightly, hiding herself in his neck.

“Dowwy! Dowwy! No go 'gain dowwy!” She repeated, clinging to him tightly. He sighed, biting at his lip as he rubbed her back gently, kissing the side of her head as well.

“It's okay Princess, Daddy's right here and he's happy.” He assured her, stepping back slightly and unpeeling her from him.  
“Now, shirt on you and then Daddy'll make you breakfast.” He said, helping her into the button up and doing up a few of the buttons. He had to admit, she looked adorable as he removed the chunk of hair she was chewing from her mouth. He kissed her head gently before taking her into the kitchen and helping her sit up on the counter, after she struggled herself for a moment.

“Now what does my Princess' tummy want?” He asked, tapping her nose with the wooden spoon. She seemed to think for a moment, her brow furrowing in concentration before she decided.

“Waffie!” She said with a bright grin, bouncing on the counter excitedly. Charming chuckled, heading to the breadbin to remove the ready made toaster waffles. Thank goodness they'd just bought some.

“Waffles it is. With Banana's?” He asked as he set them in. Again her face scrunched up as she thought.

“Yeah! Nanananananana!” She giggled at her own inability to speak and Charming kissed her cheek as he set the spoon back in it's holder. Good thing she hadn't asked him to cook really... Snow was the cook, not him. And he didn't think Snow'd appreciate having the fire department called. Again.  
When the toaster popped, Emma laughed and Charming chuckled, more at her laughing than at the toaster as he plated up the waffles, placing sliced Banana atop before setting it on the table. Emma'd managed to get herself down without injury and settled at the table, eyeing the waffles.

“What's wrong Princess?” He asked, sitting next to her. She turned to him, still frowning slightly.

“Daddy.” She said huffily. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Yes?” He asked, wondering what on earth could be the matter.

“Waffie.” She stated.

“You want Daddy to eat the waffles?”

“Noooo!” She whined, stamping her feet in frustration.

“Emma!” He warned.  
“Use your words, tell Daddy what you want, don't stamp your feet.”

“Daddy Waffie. Emma.” The lightbulb went off atop Charming's head as he picked up the knife and fork he'd placed before her, cutting off a piece and offering it to her. Emma grinned and opened her mouth for the food happily.

Once her plate was empty, Charming bit his lip.  
“How about a film?” He offered, hoping he could get her interested in something so he could phone Snow.

“ALICE!” She exclaimed at the top of her lungs and Charming winced, jamming a finger in his ear and wriggling it to make sure he still had his eardrums.

“Alright, Alice it is.” He agreed, holding his hand down to her. She huffed slightly, pouting again, her arms extended towards him as if she were asking for a hug.

“Uppie?” She asked hopefully. Charming considered it a second before bending to let her wrap her arms around his neck before lifting carefully, his hands secure beneath her ass. She seemed content and she actually wasn't that heavy now he had her up, that or he was stronger than he thought. Moving carefully, terribly afraid of dropping Emma, he got them to the couch, setting her down on the soft cushions and hurrying to set the DVD up.  
Once he was sure she was engrossed, he hurried to the phone, quickly calling Snow's mobile.

“Snow? It's Charming, listen, I know Red's in crisis, but we need you back now. Something's... well not wrong with Emma but... look just come home!” He said once she picked up, not giving her chance to speak. There was a pause before Snow sighed softly.

“Alright, I'm on my way.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & Kudos' are my life~!


	5. Snow's Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow arrives home and has a talk with her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG!  
> I'm sure none of you are interested but long story short, I ended up homeless and seriously depressed. I'm in a hostel now but there's no wifi, so I have to go to McDonalds to post.  
> But hopefully from now on I can be a LITTLE more consistent.
> 
> (Also REALLY sorry this chapter is so short since you were waiting for so long, but I hit a wall and just wanted to get it up!)

By the time Snow arrived back Emma was sat on Charming's lap, her thumb in her mouth as she watched Alice.  
"Alright what's the emergency?" She asked as she hung her coat up. Charming looked around, his face almost guilty looking as Emma's head popped up from his chest.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed excitedly, wiggling in an attempt to get off of Charming's lap, though his arms held her there.  
Snow's heart melted at hearing the word come from her daughter, having given up hope on ever hearing it.

"Hi Baby." She greeted, stepping towards the couch and shooting Charming a questioning look.  
"What're you doing?" Snow asked, kissing Emma's head gently.

"Alice!" Emma explained, pointing to the screen with a beaming grin.  
"An' Daddy cuddwes!" She snuggled herself back down into his chest as the screen caught her attention again, her thumb settling back between her lips.

"She's been like this since she woke up." Charming explained quietly, though even his almost whispered words earned him a huff and a stomach slap from Emma.

"No hitting." Snow reprimanded instantly and Emma turned her head to look up at Snow, her bottom lip wobbling violently and tears filling her eyes.  
Snow felt her heart clench at the sight of her daughters tears and she did her best to keep her face firm. As much as it hurt, she couldn't let Emma hit people.  
“Say you're sorry to Daddy.” She said, choosing to use the same name for her husband that Emma herself had used.

Emma turned her mournful eyes on her Father, letting out a quiet wail of:  
“Dowwy Daddy!”  
Charming squeezed her gently and kissed her head.

“It's okay Princess. But Mommy's right, no hitting.” He told her and she nodded, still pouting slightly as she turned her head again to watch Alice.  
“Can Daddy go and talk with Mommy? Do you think you can sit and watch Alice by yourself?” Charming asked hopefully, and after a second, Emma let out a grumpy huff and nodded, clambering off Charming's lap and curling on the couch alone.  
Charming hopped to his feet quickly, unsure as to how long they'd have as he pulled Snow into the kitchen, making sure he kept the couch in sight at all times.

“What is going on?” Snow asked in a hushed tone once Charming turned to her and he bit his lip sheepishly.

“She's been like that since she woke up. Like a toddler...” He explained, quickly glancing back at the couch, smiling when he could see Emma's blonde hair draped over the arm.

“Did anything happen when I left?” Snow asked, biting her lip in concern. Charming shrugged slightly, turning his attention back to his wife.

“Nothing that I know of...” He admitted. He'd been trying not to think of it, worried that maybe it was their fault.

“Did you ask her?”

“Huh?”

“Emma. Did you ask her if anything happened?” Snow crossed her arms over her chest, raising her eyebrow at her husband. If it weren't for the fact that there might genuinely be something wrong with her daughter, she would have laughed at how clueless Charming was.

“No? I didn't think...” Charming bit his lip, his cheeks tingeing a light red colour and Snow rolled her eyes, kissing the darkened skin.

“I'll go ask now.” She told him before moving back towards the couch, crouching before Emma, who still seemed to be sulking at the fact she'd been left.  
“Hey baby...” She greeted before resting a hand on Emma's knee. Emma grinned at her from around a mouthful of hair.

“Mommy~!” Emma exclaimed again and Snow couldn't help the grin that graced her face as she gently moved Emma's hair back.

“Can you tell Mommy something? Did anything happen when you woke up with Daddy? Did something make you sad or hurt you?” She asked gently, rubbing her leg. Emma frowned and shook her head.

“No Mommy. Happy!” Emma explained with a bright grin, grabbing at Snow's hair with one hand.  
“Have Mommy an' Daddy. Happy!” She paused, sucking on her bottom lip for a second.  
“But... big me no be happy... Big me no like me.” She frowned, wondering how to phrase it properly. It was hard to talk sometimes, she didn't know lots of words and couldn't say some of the ones she did know. And although she knew that Mommy was magic, she doubted even Mommy's magic would help her understand.

“What do you mean 'big you' sweetie?” Snow kept stroking Emma's leg gently, thoroughly confused by her daughters choice of wording.

“Big me!” Emma frowned deeper as she struggled to articulate her thoughts, whining unhappily.  
“Growed up me. No like me. A'coz me baby. Make big me mad. No wan' Mommy an' Daddy know 'bout me.” She rambled, hoping to get her point across.

“Big you doesn't want me and Daddy to know about you?” Snow checked, worried for Emma's mental state. She was talking like there were two of her. Could that possible be true?  
Emma nodded, still sucking on her bottom lip in worry.

“Well, Mommy promises to talk to big you later. So you don't have to worry, okay?”

“Okay Mommy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack! I'll try and get something else up as soon as I can!


	6. Alice and Nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry it took so long, but here's an update for those of you still with me!!

Snow left Emma to finish Alice, though she did promise to come cuddle her in a little while, before returning to her worried husband and letting out a sigh.

"We need to talk to get when she's... an adult again." Snow decided, making sure to choose get phrasing very carefully and speaking in a hushed whisper, not wanting to upset her baby in any way.  
Charming nodded slowly, his own mind still spinning from the discovery of Emma's other side and he bit his lip before speaking.

"Do we know when that'll be? I mean, can we make it happen faster or...?" He tailed off, feeling bad for even thinking it but wanting to discover what was going on in Emma's head.

"Be patient." Snow said in a soft voice, leaning up to press a kiss to her husband lips.  
"Emma will talk to us when she's ready, you know how stubborn she can be." Charming chuckled in response and nodded just as a voice piped up from the couch.

"Daddy! Cheshie!" One of Emma's hands was waving above her head and the other was pointing excitedly at the animated pink and purple cat that had appeared on the screen.  
Charming squeezed Snow's shoulder as he passed her, heading back to Emma and kissing her waving hands before sitting next to her.

"Is he you're favourite Princess?" He asked, mildly unnerved by the rather Cheshie Cat like smile that Emma was currently wearing.  
She nodded excitedly and shifted to clamber onto his lap again, curling there happily 

"Lobe Cheshie." She explained with a firm nod, giggling to herself gleefully, clearly a joke Charming had missed.  
"He ma fwend." She informed him, glancing up at Charming from his chest and beaming excitedly.

"Do you think he'd be Mommy and Daddy's friend too?" Charming asked, holding in a quiet chuckle. He didn't want Emma to think he was laughing _at_ her.  
Her face scrunched up in thought as Snow settled on the couch next to them.

"Yeah." Emma nodded after a moment, smiling again.  
"A'coz Mommy an' Daddy nice. Cheshie no wike meanies!" She told them firmly before turning her attention back to her favourite film, sucking in the corner of Charming's shirt collar as if it were a pacifier.

Snow watched her daughter carefully and thought back. Thought back to her time as Mary Margaret, watching Emma hopefully, though not really giving her any signs of her attraction. Surely she'd noticed something.

_"Emma! I'm back, are you in?" Mary Margaret called out, her arms ladened down with shopping bags.  
_ _A laugh sounded from Emma's room, before a loud thumping and a moment later the panicked looking blonde had emerged, running her fingers through her hair._

_"Yeah, you want a hand?"_

She'd put it down to Emma simply masturbating when she was Mary Margaret (though that thought in itself had made her blush scarlet and had fuelled her own fantasies for weeks.) But knowing what she knew now, perhaps Emma had been babyfied upstairs and had switched back quickly out of fear of being caught.  
The thought of Emma ever being afraid of her made a ball of guilt sink to the pit of Snow's stomach and she moved slowly, resting a hand on Emma's back carefully before starting to rub soft circles, not wanting to startle the girl.

They sat like that for a good ten minutes before Charming spoke in a hushed whisper, almost as if he didn't want to break the spell.  
"She's asleep." He said with a smile, though Snow didn't stop the slow circles on Emma's back, instead simply smiling back at him.

"She's so much more affectionate like this, isn't she?" Snow said, her about blossoming into a grin at the thought and Charming nodded in agreement, pressing a gentle kiss to the blondes crown.

"We should put her to bed... sleeping sat up like that can't be good for her." He suggested, though in reality he quite liked having her slight weight settled on his lap, knowing she felt safe enough with him to drop off to sleep.  
Snow made a noise of agreement, moving her hand back slowly, clearly not wanting to either, but seeing the sense.  
Securing his arms around her a little better, Charming stood carefully, once again surprised by how light she was. She actually felt other like this than she had when she was on his lap.  
"Who's bed?" He asked, glancing back at Snow, who was standing and flicking off the TV.

"Ours." She answered instantly.  
"I'll go grab her blanket, you put her down." She instructed, moving towards Emma's room, making a mental note to see if there was a way to wash a mattress. Just in case Emma ever did want to sleep in her own bed again. Or for when Henry was with them.

Charming set Emma down on the bed and then had to work on getting her to let him go, her grip on his shirt near iron.  
"It's okay Princess. Daddy will lay with you in a second, but you gotta let go." He urged, hoping some of his words invaded her subconscious enough to make her release him.  
Snow snorted when she walked into the room, Emma's blanket in one hand as she approached them.

"Let me." She teased, crouching on the bed next to Emma and brushing her blanket against her clenched fist. Emma made a noise, somewhere between a grumble and a whine and released Charming in favour of gripping at her blanket, bringing it to her face to rub against her cheek.  
Charming straightened, shooting his wife a thankful smile as he stretched.

"We can't let her sleep for long." Snow reminded him, barely holding in a chuckle at the way Charming's face quickly crumpled into a pout.  
"It's only midday. If she sleeps too much now, she'll be up all night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, comment and kudos away!! (And thanks for sticking with me despite me being a horribly slow updater!)


	7. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma wakes up from her nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack I'm such a terrible person for making you wait so long!  
> But here it is!

Emma blinked herself awake slowly, stretching out before relaxing and squeezing her blanket. When had she gotten her blanket? Last she properly remembered, she'd fallen asleep between Snow and Charming after... a blush coloured her cheeks at the memory of what had happened before she had dropped off.

"Morning sleepyhead." Snow's voice sounded from behind her and it was then Emma noticed that she was still curled between her parents. 

"Did you sleep well baby?" Emma frowned slightly. There was something about Snows voice that set her on edge, made her a little uncomfortable. Rolling slowly, unsure if David was asleep, Emma turned to face Snow, who was smiling gently.

"Yeah, how long did I sleep for?" Emma asked, still trying to figure out what it was about Snows voice that was bothering her.

"Not long. Charming wanted to let you sleep, especially since you were clinging to him, but I thought you'd actually want to sleep tonight and two naps in one day is just asking for trouble." Snow explained, brushing Emma's hair back from her face reverently.

"Two naps?" Emma frowned before memories floated to the surface, as if they weren't even hers. Her face flared up and without even thinking, Emma bolted from the bed, still clinging to her blanket, running through to the bathroom and clicking the lock behind her, shaking violently. Why did she have to go and lose control like that? God she was such a freak, and this could have been such a good thing with her parents, they loved her and they wanted her and the sex had been _amazing_ and then she had to go and let that thing out. She was surprised they hadn't kicked her out then and there. A knock on the door made her jump and she winced as her teeth cut into her lip. She sucked on the small injury, using the pain to distract herself, keep herself grounded as David's voice filtered through the door.

"Emma? Are you alright?" He asked, jiggling the handle a little just to confirm that it was locked. Both he and Snow had been surprised when Emma had taken off running. Was this a delayed reaction to sleeping with them or was this what his princess had meant when she'd told Snow that big her didn't like her?

"I'm fine..." Emma called back, proud that she'd managed to speak without her voice wobbling. She sank to the floor, her back resting against the side of the bathtub, ignoring the chill that seeped through the thin shirt she was dressed in. "If you're fine, can we talk?" Snow asked and Emma shook her head quickly before realising they couldn't see her.

"About what?" She asked instead. If she flat out refused, it'd look suspicious.

"About this morning. And why you just ran away from us." Charming answered her and Emma buried her face in her knees, shaking with the effort it was taking to keep herself under control and not cry. However, as all her focus was elsewhere, she didn't notice the intense need to use the toilet till it was too late and a puddle was beginning to spread around her. That was the straw that broke the camels back. The floodgates opened and she began to cry into her knees, shaking slightly at the power of the shame that enveloped her. She was broken, damaged goods, no good for anyone or anything. The handle jiggled a little more before a loud 'crack' resounded through the air and suddenly Snow was crouched before her, rubbing her back gently.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" The worry in her tone made Emma cry harder, her shoulders shaking violently as she attempted to scurry back, though that caused her to step into the puddle she had made.

"Talk to me, Emma." Snow urged, worried about her daughter. So much had happened in such a short space of time, perhaps she was just overwhelmed, or perhaps her tears were over something more, something deeper.

"I'm a freak." Emma managed to force out of her throat as Snow helped her to her feet, turning on the taps to run yet another bath, not that she really minded.

"Now what on earth makes you say that?" Snow asked with a frown, unbuttoning Emma's shirt and sliding it from her shoulders before starting to guide her into the tub, giving her daughter as much time to answer as she wanted.

"You saw her!" Emma finally forced out, the bath nearly full as her tears slowly began to subside.

"So? That doesn't make you a freak sweetheart." Snow's heart clenched at hearing Emma talk like that about herself. It made her wish that she'd never sent her through the wardrobe. She guided Emma to her feet and helping her remove the shirt she was dressed in. Emma didn't fight her, but kept up her quiet crying, each sniffle causing Snows heart to clench. She encouraged Emma into the bath, motioning for Charming to clean the floor as she knelt by the tub. "Emma, baby, we don't think you're a freak." Snow said in a gentle voice, reaching out to stroke Emma's hair back.

"You don't?" She asked, unable to look up. Snow leaned over to kiss her temple before shaking her head.

"No. We love you, _all_ of you." She ran her hand down her daughters back, trying to give her any comfort possible.

"And if you want to be our baby-"

"Our Princess." Charming interrupted, smiling at Emma as he took a seat down the other end of the tub, having finished cleaning the floor.

"-then of course we'll be happy with that as well." Snow finished, as if she hadn't been interrupted at all. Emma nodded slowly before offering them a tentative, watery smile.

"Okay. You'll... You'll tell me... Tell me if you don't want her sometimes, right?" She checked, certain that no one would want both of them all the time.

"We'll never not want any part of you Emma." Charming said, resting a hand on her leg. "You're our daughter, nothing can change that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if there's anything you want to see, leave me a note in the comments!!  
> I'll try and get some more smut in the next chapter.


	8. This is the End my Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this fic, I'm afraid.  
> I'm abandoning it, as I hate the way I've written it and just want a fresh start.  
> I have a new Snowing Saviour fic up, but with a twist, the link is in the body of the chapter.
> 
> BIG thank you to everyone who's read/kudos/commented, you all are wonderful people and I love your pervy selves so much!
> 
> Au Reviour, until we meet again!

http://archiveofourown.org/works/6147114/chapters/14084010

**Author's Note:**

> Comment & Kudos please~!


End file.
